


The ghost against the scarecrow

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Elf, Halloween, angel - Freeform, dream kingdom, magician., taken soul, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16





	The ghost against the scarecrow

**The ghost against the scarecrow**

In the castle of elves, everyone was in a ghostly mood. Because after a few days was а Halloween. All the people in the castle were masked. The monsters were wearing the most beautiful clothes. But all that happiness was for a short time. Alexia was not waking up. Everyone was confused, but almost everyone in the castle was asleep without being able to wake up. The magicical doctor did not know what was what made them sleep. But another magician named Zamfir knew what had happened. Zamfir is a magician of the sleep and he realizes that a ghost has taken the souls and shut them down into the kingdom of sleep. Zamfir explained the situation to Queen Esmeralda. The Queen ordered a clan shield to come to the throne room.

Dagger: Queen. What happens why almost everyone here can not wake up.

Zamfir: Dagar the souls of the people who are now sleeping were taken away and closed to the kingdom of sleep.

– And who took these souls. – Sebastian said, with a painted face like a skull.

Zamfir: The souls were taken away by a ghost. The ghost took these souls to sacrifice them. With this he will be able to come out of the kingdom of sleep to our world. But souls must be sacrificed on Halloween to happen.

– How can we save the souls from the ghost. – Zefira said with a very upset voice.

Zamfir: You will have to enter the realm of sleep and there you will have to find the ghost and beat it. The ghost is a black fog with dark blue eyes that have the form of a burning fire. We will use magic to enter the kingdom of sleep. In this kingdom it will resemble exactly this castle. But some things will be different and weird but do not forget that it's a dream.

– In which our souls can take us. – Vespasian said with a sarcastic voice.

Zamfir: Whether I will send you with magic or not. You will get there.

Zamfir painted 4 magic circles, then told clan shield to fall asleep on these circles. Clan shield fell asleep and shifted into the kingdom of sleep which resembled the castle of elves. Dagar, the leader of the clan shield, said to search the castle. The members of the clan shield split up to search the castle.

When Zefira walked down the corridor she saw the ghost. Black fog with dark blue eyes that have the form of a burning fire. The ghost saw Zefira and turned into a dragon and went after her. Zefira tried to escape but the ghost created chains that caught Zefira. The ghost was ready to take Zephyra's soul, but then the ghost was wounded with a bank blade, then the ghost disappeared. Bank blade came back to the hands of a scarecrow. The hands and legs were made of wood but well-formed, the rest of the body was of straw and old sack. The head was also from this old sack but with a curved round shape with full green eyes, and they looked as if they were burning. His mouth was cut from the sack. Although the mouth was just a cut, he could move and talk. Scarecrow saw that Zephyra is chained and attacked with a bank blade and broke the chains.

– Who are you? – Zefira said with a panicked voice.

– Don't be scared. I will not hurt you. I'm here to help you. – The Scarecrow said in a calm voice.

– Who are you and why are you here? – Zeосra said with calm voice.

The Scarecrow: My name is The Scarecrow. Here I am to defeat the ghost and save the souls that he had taken.

Zefira: I also want to stop the ghost. Because she took my girlfriend's soul.

When Zefira said this. The Scarecrow and Zefira began to search for the ghost. Dagar looking for the ghost and he reached one door. Dagar opened the door and saw a library. Once he entered the library, the door closed and then the books flew out of the shelves and unfolded their pages. Then teeth appeared on the covers. The books began to bite Dagar. He created his dark blue sword and started attacking the books. Dagar began to get tired and was already wounded by the teeth of the books. Then Dagar used his magic and burned the entire library. Then he broke the door and escape. Then Dagar continued to look for the ghost. Vespasian searched for the spirit, and the search led him to the back square of the castle. When Vespasian decided to return to the castle. He was greeted by zombies. Vespasian pulled out his 5-inch claws and began to attack them. Vespasian attacked the zombies in the head. But they caught him and swarmed over him. But Vespasian was very strong, throwing out the zombies and then defeating them with his vampire nails and teeth as a piranha. When Vespasian beat the zombies he was exhausted and slowly walked toward the castle. Sebastian was looking for the spirit, and demand led him to the theater of Phantom. Sebastian searched but found nothing when you step on the stage suddenly appeared Phantom. Sebastian saw Phantom but did not attack him because he was a friend. But Phantom took out a card and threw it on Sebastian. Sebastian quickly created a shield to protect ourselves from the cards. Phantom cards were magical and exploded as soon as they touched the shield. Sebastian created a revolver and started shooting while he was hiding behind the shield. Sebastian started firing and his gun no longer caused burns but was deadly. Sebastian hit Phantom in his leg and he shouted in pain. Then Phantom took the chain that stood over his shoulder and with it shoved the shield from Sebastian's hands. Then Sebastian ran to Phantom and knocked him down. Phantom struggled but Sebastian was strong and created a knife that stabbed Phantom then he disappeared. Sebastian came out of the theater of Phantom and continue to seek the ghost. Everyone was looking for the spirit, but they did not find it. After unsuccessfully searching Zefira, the Scarecrow and the other members of the clan shield met in the throne room.

Dagar: Zefira who is this with you.

Zefira: Dagar this is Scarecrow. He saved me from the ghost.

– We all gathered together again and now we can not find the ghost, and zombies attacked me. – Vespasian said with a sarcastic voice.

– Well I Vespasian. I was attacked by Phantom, and it was not easy to beat him. – Sebastian answered in an angry voice.

–  Ah, do you know how a dozen zombies are overcome. – Vespasian said in a harsh voice directed at Sebastian.

– Enough. We did not come here to argue. We are here to find the ghost and save the souls. – Dagar said with a loud voice to end the dispute between Vespasian and Sebastian.

Scarecrow: We can get him to come to us.

– And how exactly will this happen? How will we make him come? – Sebastian said with a surprised voice.

Scarecrow: As flammable pumpkin lantern. But we'll need a pumpkin and a candle.

When he heard this, Dagger created a pumpkin and a candle, then gave it to Scarecrow. He put a candle in the pumpkin. Then he lit it. And they began to wait. After a time the spirit appeared over pumpkin lantern. Then Dagar paint a magical circle and the cage appeared in the throne room.

– Ghost. I challenge you to battle. If we win, you will release all the souls you have taken. – Dagar said with a confident and cold-blooded voice.

– Well, I accept, but if you lose I will take your souls. – The ghost said with very dense and deep voice.

– Dagar wait, what are you doing. – Sebastian said with a slightly worried voice.

– Hear me if we will lose our souls in this battle or it will take them away, we will lose them again. So, at least we have a chance. – Dagar said with a calm voice although inside was worried but did not show it to not disturb others.

The battle began and the spirit turned into Ent and began to attack everyone with its branches. Dagar knew where the monster's weak spot was, and told Sebastian to give him a revolver. Sebastian threw Dagar's revolver. Dagar caught the revolver, and with his magic the gun shot a fiery ball and the monster began to burn. The ghost quickly became a giant snake and began to attack. Scarecrow climbed onto the snake's back and climbed to the head. Scarecrow stuck its bank blade right into the snake's head. Then the snake became the original form of the ghost. Clan shield and Scarecrow continued to fight the ghost. But a little less the ghost began to win, and the only ones left to fight were Dagar and Scarecrow. For this battle the spirit became a man with a black hood and black scythe. Dagar and Scarecrow attacked the ghost, but he defended himself very well, and not long after, the spirit struck his Scarecrow with his scythe. The Scarecrow had disappeared, and Dagar was left to fight the ghost. Dagar started attacking the spirit, but the spirit was strong and hurt both Dagar's legs. He fell to the ground, the spirit was ready to attack with the hair. He fell to the ground, the ghost was ready to attack with the scythe. When Dagger began to shine in a dark blue light and the black knight appeared. When he saw the black knight, the ghost was frightene. He attacks with his scythe, but the scythe broke in the armor of the black knight. After breaking his hair, the black knight attacks with his sword and destroys the ghost. Then the black knight has become Dagar. When Dagar awoke, he saw that he was in the place where the magic circles were. He saw Zamfir, Scarecrow, Queen Esmeralda and the other members of the clan shield.

Dagar: What happened.

– You Dagar beat the spirit and what is that scarecrow. – Zamfir said with a surprised voice.

Zefira: Zamfir, the Queen Esmeralda this is the Scarecrow, and he helped us defeat the ghost.

Queen Esmeralda: Zamfir I think he will be a good partner.

Zamfir: You're right, my queen.

Queen Esmeralda: Dear Mr. Scarecrow, will you become part of this?

– It would be a great honor for me to serve you. – Scarecrow said while kneeling before the queen.

And here ends our story.


End file.
